The present invention relates to a vehicle control system and a vehicle remote control system capable of controlling predetermined operation portions, which execute door lock ON/OFF, parking brake ON/OFF, engine ON/OFF, etc., by the remote operation instructed by a mobile phone via a communication module equipped to the vehicle side.
From viewpoints of improvement in drivability and theft prevention, various sensors are installed on doors, a brake, a room light, an engine, etc. of the vehicle. The system for displaying condition of these sensors on a meter panel or for informing the contracted security company of the vehicle location at the time of burglary is put into practical use. In this manner, the drivability can be improved by displaying signals of various sensors on the meter panel, or an emergency measure against the vehicle theft can be taken by linking the sensor information to the system of the security company via the radio.
However, unless the driver sits on the driver's seat, the sensor information is merely displayed on the meter panel, there is no effect for the condition check, and the drivability is limited. In the system that needs a separate contract with a security company to prevent the theft, not only a special device for that purpose must be equipped to an inside of the vehicle but also merely the condition of the vehicle at the time of occurrence of the theft can be understood, and thus it is impossible to know the condition of the vehicle at any time.
As the system capable of controlling remotely controlled objects in the vehicle from the outside, there is the keyless entry system. According to this system, it is within point-blank range away from the vehicle by about several meters that the remote control can be executed limitedly. Thus, it is impossible to operate such system at a remote place.